6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Theme Song
The 6teen theme song is the song that serves as the theme for 6teen. It is played in every episode, occurring between one and three minutes into the show; although it usually appears after an opening scene, sometimes it appears after two (or more) shorter scenes. In addition to appearing in full to open the show, a shorter instrumental version can be heard over the closing credits. The song was written and recorded by Phil Naro. Naro wrote the song after the creators contacted him and requested he write a theme for a TV show they were considering pitching called "The Mall." When the show's idea was finalized, the song was rewritten in order to coincide better with the show's premise. However, the adjustments to the song were comparatively minor, and in an interview Jennifer Pertsch called Naro's initial version "creepily close to the final version we used." Lyrics Life begins after school That's when we bend all the rules Time to hang with all my friends We like to be together In a place where we belong! :I'm sixteen! Starting to find my way Got a new job, gonna start at the mall today Thank God I'm on my own for the first time I'm sixteen! Life is sweet When you're growing up so fast You gotta make the good times last! ::break :I'm sixteen, sixteen Gotta make the good times last! Gallery Silhouettes of the 6teen gang in the show's theme song.jpg|Silhouettes during the theme. Wyatt in the theme song.jpg|The names of characters quickly flash on the screen as their silhouettes are lit. 6teen2.jpg|The group on top of a marker on a mall map that shows the location of the Big Squeeze. 6teen3.jpg|A closer view of the group lying down. Sixteencharacters.jpg|The characters in a line. Vlcsnap-2010-12-18-05h48m30s143.jpg|Boys vs. girls. 401012 262056590520097 404665107 n.jpg|One of the final shots where headshots of the group are displayed concurrently. Final Episode In the final episode, a new version of the theme song played as the gang remembered their times together. It was slower, softer, and longer; in addition, the song was more emotional. This version was sung by Brian Melo. Alternate Lyrics Ooh-oh... Oh yeah :Life begins after school That's when we bend all the rules Time to hang with all my friends We like to be together In a place where we belong ::I'm sixteen, starting to find my way Live for tomorrow, don't forget about yesterday Thank God, I'm on my own for the first time I'm sixteen, life is sweet When you're growing up so fast You gotta make the good times last Ooh-whoa... :If I could turn back time I wouldn't change a thing 'Cause we had growing up to do Now that I'm getting older Wanna spend the rest of my life Like I'm ::Sixteen, starting to find my way Live for tomorrow don't forget about yesterday Thank God I'm on my own for the first time I'm sixteen, life is sweet When you're growing up so fast You gotta make the good times last... :::What do you get from life If you don't ever let go Just let go! Yeah! ::::break ::Sixteen, life is sweet When you're growing up so fast You gotta make the good times last. :Life began after school When did they change all the rules? Category:Other Category:Videos